


Easter Blush

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Easter Blush

"Lance, what are you doing?"

Lance jerked, a shriek piercing Keith's eardrum. He turned around quickly, hand on his chest and two rosy dots on his cheeks. 

"Jesus Christ Superstar Keith," he panted collecting himself. "Want to give me a heart attack or something?

"What is that?" Keith asked pointing at his boyfriend, his eyes looking up and down at the strange  costume he was wearing. It was grey with long fluffy ears and cotton-like puffy tail and he even painted his nose black. "Are you dressed up as a rabbit?"

"It's a Easter bunny outfit," Lance replied blushing fiercely.

Keith was trying his hardest not to laugh at the sight but the way Lance pouted embarrassed at being caught was too much for him to bear.

"Hey, stop laughing, I'm doing this for the kids," Lance said clapping a hand - or rather, a paw - over Keith's mouth to muffle his giggles. "Keith!"

His blush was so adorable and cute Keith couldn't help but feel that tug at his heartstring, that overwhelming fascination of how this boy in front of him stole his heart by merely being himself replacing his initial surprise at seeing Lance dressed as a Easter bunny.

He pulled Lance's hand from his mouth and smiled, tugging at his ears and then poking at his black nose. His finger came out smeared in black.

"You look cute," he commented. "Want help hiding the eggs?"

Lance smiled timidly, the blush never leaving his cheeks but only enhancing the blue in his eyes. "Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
